Universal Warp Jump
Universal Warp Jump (Warp Jump, for short), is a collective term for the eleven non-visible infinitesimal dimensions used for faster-than-light travel. Making a transition from one place to another via Warp Jump is known as a "Universal Jump", or''' "Warp Space".' 'Backgrounds' Universal Warp space is a specific set of seven dimensions existing in a very small bundle. While these dimensions are present in normal space, they do not have an effect on the physics of normal space. By moving matter from the three "normal" space dimensions to Slipstream space, one effectively changes the laws of physics for that piece of matter. To the human eye, Slipspace appears pitch black, because there is nothing in the visible spectrum to see. 'History' 'Early Stages' The first ship to Universal Warp Jump was the RHM Deadmans, in which during the War on Sectors, was used to chase after a large group of B.C. Ships enroute back towards there home world of Hor. After which, all Rivera Federation vessels were given this ability, resulting to the Invasion of Jor in the final events of the War on Sectors, and the abolishing of the Beltlogger Confederacy on December 2nd, 89,000,000BE. A Second vessel known as the RHM Olympus, resulted in an Incident during the Grand Advance Era on April 7th, 112Ga, after getting drawn off course from it's the 78th, Star Legions allowing it to enter the another Galaxy. It was from this very incident that Earth was discovered by the Rivera Federation during it's time of formations at the time, and Colonized after which. Other Warp space jumps would continue from B.E. to Ga, until the ends of both the War of 1211 (Rivera Federations end of Warp Jumping to Earth) and the Second World War. ''(End of the Rangerian Warp Jumping to Earth) resulting into Universal Jumps from within the rims of Hora. Method Slipspace fills a common niche found in most space science fiction series/films, allowing ships to travel vast distances in a small amount of time, allowing convenient travel through the galaxy. Though other series use different methods, it is most similar to hyperdrives, which similarly burrow into other (albeit more stable) dimensions where faster than light (FTL) travel without the relativistic side effects is possible. Other series use different methods, allowing actual FTL travel in normal space, or instantaneous teleportation, but the principles still follow a similar trend. Slipspace can be likened and very familiar to the recent discovery of matterwave transport without transit. In this process the 7 hidden spatial dimensions, 3 known spatial dimensions and the 2 time dimensions appear to collapse into a singularity to an outside observer. But in reality, this is only an illusion. In this type of field, relativity predominates, for instance the reality is dependent on the radial displacement from the source that generates the field. At small distances, reality is relatively intact. The further away from the field source, the less sense it makes to talk about reality; a cause can occur after an effect, time has no linear flow. Nothing has a definite momentum or velocity. Objects can occur at multiple positions simultaneously. When an object enters a field, it produces a burst of neutrinos, antimatter and other types of radiation. The concept of using an alternate dimension with different laws to travel faster than general relativity allows was first posited as the Minkowski Space Theory. Slipspace is also similar to a controversial theory called the Heim Theory. Dangers Because the Universal Jump is constantly shifting, and its laws of physics are different to our own, the magnetic coils of Warp Jumping drives drift out of phase when entering and leaving a Warp field, requiring constant maintenance. During the the Grand Advance Era year's, Rivera Federation technicians had to manually repair Warp Jump drives, exposing themselves to the Universal Jump and occasionally suffering damage, death or simply disappearing. Mechanical failures like Warp Termination, Preventable, or STP, can also occur with Warp Jump drives, usually resulting from poor maintenance. In addition, Horan radiation is emitted by fissile materials, including a ship's reactor and armaments, upon entry and exit of the dimension, requiring all Warpspace-capable craft to be fitted with lead shielding as radiation protection. Warp Jump drives can only be equipped on large ships, as the stress that the constantly fluctuating Slipstream exerts is considerable and can tear a small craft, such as a dropship or star fighter, completely asunder. Direct exposure to the Warp Space is incredibly dangerous. Rivera Federation traveling on a Warp jump-capable craft can experience a range of Ambler Vision, from Circuit over heation, to Spark failure or even death. Even more uncommon, but still known to happen, is the total disappearance of a ship known as the RHM Frag while in the Warp Jump, in the early 19th Century to Dune 78. Prior to the Universal or Rivera Federation War entering a Warp Jump from the gravity well of a planet had never been attempted, either by the Rivera Federation or the R.F.F.S.7. The effect of gravity upon the creation of a warp jump entrance usually collapsed upon similar matters resulting into the destruction of the RHM Org. Another Incident prior to this took place on Earth in 2206, during the Second Battle of New Gunghollow. Where Stryker used an in-atmosphere Universal jump to escape Earth, with the resulting shock wave dealing devastating damage to the city of New Gunghollow, as well as many R.F.F.S.7. forces in and around the city. Warp jumping inside an atmosphere, however, is extremely dangerous to it's surroundings, of both Flesh and Mechanicle alike. When a ship transitions into normal space in-atmosphere, the air that was there is pushed aside, causing a massive shockwave centered at the ship. If a ship transitions to enter Warp Jump inside an atmosphere, on the other hand, it leaves an empty space that air quickly rushes to fill, causing an implosion. Entering and exiting the Universal Warping is normally only attempted by ships of large mass, their gravity wells stabilizing slipspace to a degree that allows safe passage. Small ships, such as dropships, do not possess the same gravity and are placed under considerably more stress than a warship, able to crack the hull and buckle reinforcing struts. Trivia